


Brandywinen putoukset

by Suolasilli



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anxiety, Awkward Crush, Bad Parenting, Bullying, Camping, Cheating, Country & Western, Criminal background, Crushes, Duelling, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Fishing, Flirting, Forced Marriage, Forests, Good Parent Hosea Matthews, Gun Violence, Horseback Riding, Horses, Identity Issues, Killing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nature, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Orphan John Marston, Orphanage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, References to Depression, Secret Crush, Sexuality Crisis, Smoking, Spirit Animals, Western, alternative universe, supportive arthur morgan
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suolasilli/pseuds/Suolasilli
Summary: John on 23-vuotias nuori mies, joka ei keksi elämälleen suuntaa. Hänen ottoisänsä Dutch ja tämän lähipiiri yrittää saada hulttiopoikaa tekemään kunnon töitä ja ottamaan vastuuta, mutta John on enemmän kiinnostunut lännen revolverisankarin ja lainsuojattoman elämästä. Hänen tyttöystävänsä Abigail alkaa myös olla huolissaan rakkaansa suunnasta elämässään ja haluaa tulevan miehensä olevan vastuullinen ja kunnon mies. John alkaa lipsua elämänsä kulusta, kunnes tapaa Valentinessa mielenkiintoisen henkilön.//UUSI LUKU JOKA LAUANTAI\\
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, John Marston/Arthur Morgan, Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pientä Red Dead Redemption 2 ficciä teille. Yritän kirjotella tätä aina kun vaan kerkee, mut älkää pliis lähettäkö postilaatikosta paskaa jos en muista updatee DD:
> 
> (TAGEJA TULEE LISÄÄ, KUN FICCI ETENEE)

Blackwaterin aamu oli kirpeä, kuten aina. Yö oli ollut kylmä, mutta nyt lämmin kesäinen aurinko alkoi lämmittää pientä kaupunkia järven rannalla. Kaupungin asukkaat alkoivat valmistautua kiireiseen päivään, kun John Marston avasi kahvilan oven tyttöystävälleen Abigail Robertsille. Abigail vain hymyili rakkaalleen ja ihaili jopa tämän kerrankin herrasmiehisiä tapoja. He kävivät istumaan ikkunan luona olevan pöydän ääreen ja Abigail tilasi itselleen kupin teetä. John olisi halunnut itselleen kupin kahvia, mutta tiesi, että ratsastusmatka takaisin Strawberryyn ei tekisi hyvää hänen kahvia täynnä olevalle vatsalleen. Niinpä hän päätti vain katsella tyttöystävänsä teehetkeä.

  
”Sinun pitäisi miettiä sitä tarjousta uudestaan, John”, Abigail sanoi, ”Hosea ei puhu tyhmiä”

  
”Hosea haluaa minun vain kouluttautuvan. Mieti nyt, Abi, näetkö sinä minua jossain lääkärinkuteissa Blackwaterin seurahuoneen yläkerrassa pitämässä vastaanottoa?” John kysyi huvittuneena. Abigail vain pyöräytti silmiään ja hörppäsi teetään.

  
”Ymmärrän, mitä tarkoitat… Mutta Hosea haluaa vain auttaa sinua. Hänen ehdotuksensa opistosta eivät ole huonoja”, Abigail sanoi, ”ja mitä tulee Dutchiin… ei hänkään tyhmä ole. Hänen ehdotuksensa käy sinulle ehkä hieman paremmin-”

  
”Ai, että ryhtyisin maatilan rengiksi?” John keskeytti rakkaansa. Hän vain tuhahti ja nojasi rentoutuneena tuoliinsa, ” ei kiitos…”

  
”Sinun on päätettävä, John. Et voi ikuisesti elää Dutchin rahoilla”, Abigail sanoi, ”hän ja Hosea ovat pitäneet sinusta hyvää huolta, mutta olet jo 23. Sinun on löydettävä itsellesi työpaikka”, Abigail oli hetken hiljaa ja pyöritteli kuppia kädessään, ”…vasta sitten voit pyytää minun kättäni”. John nosti katseensa kiinnostuneena Abigailiin. Ei siksi, että hän olisi erityisen halukas kosimaan tyttöä, mutta Abigail harvoin puhui naimisiinmenosta.

  
”Ai vasta sitten isäsi ehkä jotenkin saattaisi hyväksyä sinut puolisokseni?” John kysyi.

  
”Isä haluaa, että minulla on hyvä, kunnollinen töissä käyvä mies!” Abigail sanoi, ”e-ei mikään… pyssysankari!”

  
”En minä ole pyssysankari”, John sanoi, ”minä olen… enemmänkin kulkija… matkalainen”

  
”Sinä olet tyhmä, John Marston. Sitä sinä olet”, Abigail tuhahti, mutta hänen äänestään kuuli pientä huvittuneisuutta, ”mutta oikeasti… sinun on päätettävä suunta elämällesi. Minä olen kuitenkin jo löytänyt hyvän paikan, mihin voimme perustaa maatilan. Meidän on vain saatava hieman rahaa”. John naurahti ja katseli ulos ikkunasta kadulle.

  
”Kuulostat ihan Dutchilta…”

  
”Dutchilla on suuruudenhullut suunnitelmat… Mutta minä sentään pysyn maan pinnalla”, Abigail huomautti, ”John, kiltti… minä todella haluaisin olla kanssasi. Mutta jos et aio tehdä mitään elämälläsi, etkä ottaa vastuuta, niin kuinka ihmeessä minun pitäisi koskaan elää kanssasi? Rakastan sinua, mutta tarvitsen myös hyvän miehen, en tyhjäntoimittajaa”. Tuon John oli kuullut ihan liian monta kertaa. Ja hän alkoi olla jo kyllästynyt siihen, miten kaikkien mielestä hän ei tehnyt mitään. Tekihän John vaikka mitä! Hän oli toiminut juoksupoikana ja vienyt monta vaunullista eri lääkkeitä ja tuotteita ympäri New Hanoveria. Hän oli metsästänyt lintuja ja jäniksiä ja myynyt niitä lihakauppiaalle. Lisäksi hän… no, niin. Hän oli ottanut yhteen monen pienen jengin kanssa ja menettänyt melkein henkensä, ellei hänen ottoisänsä Dutch olisi juuri tullut paikalle sopimaan tilannetta. John kyllä ymmärsi lähipiirinsä turhautumisen.

  
”Minä… minä mietin asiaa”, John lupasi, mutta se ei tuntunut riittävän Abigailille:

  
”Olet miettinyt jo vuosia, John. Et ole enää lapsi. _Me_ emme ole enää lapsia. Sinun on todella mietittävä, mitä haluat, okei?” Abigail nousi ylös ja otti laukkunsa, ”kun tiedät, mitä haluat, tule juttelemaan”. Ja niin Abigail lähti kahvilasta. Johnin ja Abigailin keskustelu loppui hyvin usein näin; Abigail ehdotti Johnia tekemään oikeita töitä, John kierteli ja kaarteli ja lopulta Abigail lähti, pyytäen Johnia tulemaan luokseen vasta sitten, kun todella omasi kunnon työn. Yleensä John vain palasi Abigailin luokse parin päivän päästä ja tämä otti hänet avosylin vastaan. Mutta nyt Abigail tuntui olevan tosissaan. Hän ei ollut tyhmä nainen, ei todellakaan. Abigail oli yksi terävimmistä ja fiksuimmista naisista, johon John oli koskaan tutustunut ja ehkä juuri siksi John oli rakastunut häneen. Mutta nyt tämäkin parisuhde, joka ennen toi Johnille niin paljon onnea ja helpotusta hankalaan elämäntilanteeseen, tuntui pelkältä suorittamiselta. Kuin elämä olisi yhtä suorittamista… John nousi ylös ja lähti kahvilasta, kävellen hevosensa luokse ja nousten sen selkään. Hän lähti ajatuksissaan ratsastamaan kohti kotiaan Strawberryssa. Toki John halusi Abigailin kanssa naimisiin. Hän halusi heille talon, hyvän työn sekä lapsia. Mutta tällä hetkellä se tuntui niin kaukaiselta ja kaukaiselta se oli tuntunut jo vuosia sitten. John oli kuitenkin varma yhdestä asiasta; hän aikoi naida Abigailin, tapahtui mitä tahansa. Mikään ei saisi tulla sen väliin, että hän ja Abigail menisivät vihille. Ja tämän asian hän vannoi itselleen ja tulisi vielä vannomaan Abigailille.

* * *

Kun John palasi iltapäivästä Strawberryyn, hän huomasi heti Dutchin heidän asuntonsa terassilla polttamassa sikaria. Hän katsoi pitkään Johnia, ennen kuin avasi suunsa, sanoen taas jotain, mikä sai Johnin huokaisemaan turhautuneena:

  
”Tuhlaajapoika saapuu viimein!”

  
”Missä Hosea on?” John kysyi heti, yrittäen vain päästä mahdollisimman nopeasti eroon Dutchista, ”tai Molly?”

  
”Miksi kyselet Mollysta? Hän on varmaan kaupassa”, Dutch vastasi. John hyppäsi pois hevosensa selästä ja kiinnitti sen. Hän käveli terassille ja meni mahdollisimman nopeasti ohi Dutchista, jottei hänen tarvitsisi kuulla lisää syytöksiä tai naurua. Dutch oli erikoinen persoona ja nykyään Johnin ja hänen välinsä olivat huonontuneet. Mutta John ei vihannut Dutchia, ei sen jälkeen, mitä hän oli tehnyt. Dutch oli sentään pelastanut Johnin metsästä, kun John oli ollut vain nuori poika. Biologisista vanhemmistaan John ei muistanut mitään ja pitkään hän luuli, että Dutch oli hänen isänsä. Vasta teini-ikäisenä Dutch oli kertonut totuuden. John ei ollut ollut vihainen asiasta, mutta olihan siinä sulattelemista. Onneksi Dutch ei kuitenkaan kasvattanut Johnia yksin. Mukana oli myös Dutchin hyvä ystävä Hosea, joka oli paljon lämminhenkisempi ja isällisempi, kuin Dutch. Ja parisen vuotta sitten mukaan liittyi myös Molly, joka oli Dutchin rakastajatar – tai niin Molly ainakin väitti itselleen. Dutch vaikutti siltä, ettei hän ollut lainkaan kiinnostunut Mollysta, mutta oli tämän kanssa vain muodon vuoksi. John käveli sisälle taloon ja törmäsi Hoseaan, joka istui pöydän ääressä, käyden läpi heidän velkakirjaansa.

  
”Hei, John. Miten meni Strawberryssa?” hän kysyi. John vain kohautti olkapäitään ja riisui takkinsa, sekä hattunsa.

  
”Abigail puhui… aika samoja asioita, kuin te. Hänkin haluaa, että menisin oikeisiin töihin”, John vastasi. Jos hän olisi sanonut tuon asian Dutchille, hän olisi kuullut vain lauseita, kuten _Mitä minä sanoin_ tai _Mikset sitten koskaan kuuntele meitä_? Mutta Hosealle John pystyi kertomaan lähes mitä vain, ilman suurempaa syyllistämistä.

  
”Abigail on oikeassa, John. Minä ja Dutch hoidamme edelleen ongelmiasi Blackwaterin sheriffin kanssa”, Hosea vastasi, ”tiedän, että nuoruuden hauskat vuodet on hankala jättää taakse. Mutta joskus sääntöjä on vain noudatettava”

  
”Te ette noudattaneet”, John huomautti ja kävi istumaan Hoseaa vastapäätä, ”minun iässäni te ryöstitte pankkeja ja junia, ilman huoltakaan huomisesta”. Hosea nosti katseensa ja John näki heti, miten hän tarkasteli katseellaan Johnia, ”te teitte sitä vielä yli kolmekymppisiksi”

  
”John… se oli huonoa elämää”, Hosea sanoi, ”puhut lainsuojattomista, kuin heidän elämä olisi hohdokasta. Se ei ole, se ei ole koskaan ollut. Se on vaarallista. Jokainen hetki saa pelätä palkkionmetsästäjiä tai virkavaltaa. Rahantulo on vähäistä ja siihen liittyy suuret riskit. Kun me muutimme Strawberryyn, teimme Dutchin kanssa sopimuksen, ettemme riko lakia enää koskaan. Emmekä rikkoneet”

  
”Miksi ette?” John kysyi, ”ettekö te kaivanneet jännitystä, mitä rikollisuus toi?” Hosea vain huokaisi ja nousi ylös, sulkien velkakirjan.

  
”John… sinun kaltaisesi nuori mies saattaa ajatella, että rikollisuus on se, mikä tuo elämään jännitystä ja sisältöä. On muutakin”, hän sanoi, ”kuten perhe, Abigail… Vaikka noudattaa sääntöjä, ei se tarkoita, että olisi vanki”. John nosti katseensa pettyneenä ja nousi ylös.

  
”Minulle se tarkoittaa…”

  
”Älä taas aseta meitä vastuuseen, John”, Hosea yritti, ”olet fiksu poika, tiedän sen. Sinä osaat olla fiksu. Sinun on vain ensin tehtävä päätökset siitä, mitä aiot tehdä. Minun on oltava samaa mieltä Dutchin kanssa siinä suhteessa, että sinun on todella alettava päättää elämäsi suuntaa”

  
”Tietenkin olet hänen kanssaan samaa mieltä…” John huokaisi ja käveli ulos ovesta. Hosea yritti sanoa jotain hänen peräänsä, mutta John ei vastannut. Terassilla hän törmäsi Mollyyn, joka näemmä oli viimein tullut kaupasta kotiin. Hän jutteli jotain Dutchin kanssa ja juuri, kun John ajatteli pääsevänsä karkuun tätä keskustelua, hän kuuli Mollyn terävän äänen korvissaan:

  
”Sinua ei olekaan hetkeen näkynyt! Työnhaussako?”

  
”Luuletko?” Dutch kysyi, ”tuskin… hän oli Abigailin luona Strawberryssa”. John ei vastannut mitään, vaan käveli terassin rappuset alas. Hän käveli hevosensa luokse ja otti pitkän takkinsa laukusta, laittaen sen päälleen, ”ja nyt hän varmaan menee takaisin tytön luokse. John, et sinä häntä tyhjätaskuna saa”

  
”John, mihin menet?” Hosea kysyi, kun hän käveli myös terassille, pikkuinen huoli äänessään.

  
”Pois, minä menen pois”, John vastasi, ”Valentineen tai jonnekin… aivan sama, en nyt jaksa kuunnella teitä”

  
”Ai Valentineen ryyppäämään? Millä rahalla?” Dutch kysyi, mutta John ei vastannut. Hän vain nousi hevosen selkään ja lähti huimaa vauhtia laukkaamaan ulos kaupungista. Hosea huokaisi ja laittoi kädet puuskaan, katsoen pettyneenä Dutchia.

  
”Et sinä tuolla puheella saa häntä puolellesi”, Hosea huomautti.

  
”No on tuonkin pennun aika ottaa vastuuta!” Dutch vastasi närkästyneenä ja käveli sisälle. Hosea vilkaisi Mollya, joka istui terassin tuolille ja sytytti tupakkansa.

  
”Turhaan sinä yrität, Hosea. Ei tuota lasta saa tekemään mitään, sanoi sitten hellästi tai kiltisti”, Molly sanoi ja puhalsi savua suustaan.

* * *

John ratsasti jopa vihaisena pitkin metsäteitä kohti Valentinea. Hän oli todella vihainen, todella raivoissaan. Kuin kaikki pitäisivät häntä jotenkin vitsinä! Ja Dutchin tuntien hän varmaan olikin oikea vitsi, sillä Dutchilla oli humalassa tapana huudella kyläläisille yksityisasioita eli nyt koko Strawberry tiesi, että John oli tuhlaajapoika, laiskuri eikä jaksanut tehdä mitään elämänsä tai tulevan vaimonsa eteen. Eli käytännössä, hän oli turha poika, joka aiheutti vain taakkaa Dutchille ja Hosealle. Ja osittain myös Abigailille. Mitähän hänestä puhuttiin Blackwaterissa… Ihan varmasti sielläkin hänestä puhuttiin pahaa, sillä olihan John ottanut yhteen kaupungin sheriffin kanssa. John huokaili raskaasti ratsastaessaan ja kun hän illansuussa saapui Valentineen, alkoikin sopivasti sataa. Hyvä, se olisi yksi syy, miksi hänen kannattaisi jäädä Valentineen yöksi. Hän voisi juoda itsensä tukevaan humalaan ja sammua jonkun puun alle. Ja sen jälkeen ratsastaa takaisin kotiin ottamaan lisää haukkuja. John kiinnitti hevosensa ja katseli ympärilleen. Jostain syystä John rakasti Valentinen kaupunkia. Se oli tarpeeksi pieni, eikä ollut metsän keskellä, toisin kuin Strawberry. Siellä ei ollut liian kylmä, kuten lähellä vuoristoja, muttei liian kuuma, kuten Blackwaterissa. Lisäksi lähellä olevat Cumberlandin putoukset olivat niin kauniit, että John joskus vain matkallaan pysähtyi katsomaan niitä. Valentine oli Johnin ihannekaupunki. Hän osittain toivoi, että voisi vain jäädä tänne asumaan, päivät metsästäen ja liikkuen metsässä, illat pelaten pokeria, polttaen ja juoden. Onneksi Johnilla oli joitakin dollareita taskunsa pohjalla, joten hän sai ostettua itselleen vähän juomista. Lisäksi hänellä oli ihan täynnä oleva tupakka-aski mukanaan, joten hän ei jäisi ilman sitäkään viihdettä. Mutta hän ei uskonut, että alkaisi pelaamaan pokeria. Hän oli menettänyt siinä pelissä jo tarpeeksi rahaa. Sade lakkasi hetkeksi, antaen ilta-auringon ja auringonlaskun maalata kaupungin taloja. Silloin John kuuli äänekästä huutoa läheltä juna-asemaa. Mitäs nyt? John oli aina innoissaan menossa katsomaan, jos jotkut tappelivat tai vetivät kaksintaistelua. John ei itse kokenut olevansa oikea revolverisankari, mutta hän aina haaveili siitä. Hän haaveili, että voisi olla täysin vapaa pyssysankari, joka kulkisi lännen aroilla ja toimisi oman käden oikeuden mukaan – ryöstelisi vain silloin, kun tarvitsi. John juoksi lähelle juna-asemaa ja tullessaan erään talon ohitse, hän huomasi sen nurkan takana tosiaan kaksikon, jonka ympärillä oli paljon ihmisiä.

  
”Saat tulla hakemaan ne helvetin velat kuolleen ruumiini yli! Minähän en teikäläisille maksa vittujakaan!” toinen, tukevampi mies sanoi. Hänellä oli päällään mustaa, sekä isolierinen hattu. Hän heilutteli hieman sormiaan, valmiina vetäisemään pistoolin kotelostaan. Kaksintaistelu! Nämä olivat kaikista jännittävimpiä. Ja vaikutti siltä, ettei tukevampi mies ollut mikä tahansa maalaispoika pyssyn kanssa. Hän oli oikea revolverisankari! Mutta ei läheskään yhtä upean näköinen, kuin hänen vastustajansa. Miestä vastapäätä seisoi mies sinisessä paidassa ja henkseleissä. Hänen kaulassaan oli kiinni jonkinlainen talismaani. Hänellä oli upea koristeltu revolveri lanteillaan. John siristi hieman silmiään ja huomasi, että revolveriin oli kaiverrettu kuva jostain sarvipäisestä eläimestä – varmaankin peura tai metsäkauris. Miehellä oli ranteessaan jonkinlainen alligaattorinhampaista tehty koru. Hänellä oli paljon tuollaisia onnenkaluja, mutta silti hän ei vaikuttanut mitenkään erityisen varakkaalta. Hänen vaaleat hiuksensa pilkottivat hatun takaa, jossa oli kiinni jonkinlainen sulkakoriste.

  
”Vai olet sinä sitä mieltä…” mies vain vastasi. John katsoi tarkkaan molempien miesten käsiliikkeitä. Ne olivat juuri kuten sellaisten revolverisankareiden käsiliikkeet olivat; tarkkoja, jokainen pieni sentti sinne tai tänne kertoi sen, mihin suuntaan kaksintaistelu oli menossa. Kumpi kerkeäisi ensin vetäistä aseen pois kotelostaan. John pidätti hengitystään, niin kuin kaikki katsojat. Jostain syystä John kuitenkin halusi olla sinipaitaisen miehen puolella. Hänestä huokui erikoinen energia, kun taas tukevampi mies tuntui vain haluavan kinastella. Tuolle sinipaitaiselle miehelle, joka kantoi mukanaan onnenkaluja, tämä kaksintaistelu tuntui olevan paljon enemmän, kuin vain kahden miehen kinastelua. Siinä oli kyse kunniasta!

  
”Vedä!” tukeva mies huudahti ja John näki yhden sekunnin hajoavan miljooniin mikrosekunteihin. Hän näki, miten kumpikin vetäisi aseen kotelostaan. Moni varmasti näki vain sekunnin ja kuuli laukauksen, mutta John näki enemmän. Hän näki, miten molemmat miehet olivat nopeita vetäistessään aseet koteloistaan, mutta (Johnin onneksi) sinipaitainen mies oli nopeampi. Heidän silmissään loisti elämä. Puhuttiin siitä, miten elämä vilisi silmien edestä, kun oli lähellä kuolemaa. Ja John näki kaiken tämän. Hän näki, miten maailma miesten ympärillä hidastui ja miten lämmin käsi puristi kylmää metallia. Sinipaitainen mies painoi liipaisinta ja tukeva mies kaatui maahan. Tuli hiljaista ja aseen ääni vain kaikui kaupungin rakennuksissa. Mies maassa oli kuollut... Sinipaitainen mies laittoi revolverin takaisin koteloon ja nosti viimein katseensa hatun alta. Hänen siniset silmänsä katselivat ympärilleen ja kun hän laski katseensa Johniin, John tunsi kuvainnollisen luodin lävistävän hänen sydämensä. Mies oli upea, suorastaan kaunis. Hänestä kaikui se kaikki traaginen menneisyys ja väärät teot, mitä mies oli tehnyt. Mutta silti hän vaikutti ystävälliseltä, jopa hyvältä mieheltä. Hän oli juuri sellainen mies, jonkalaisena John halusi nähdä itsensä. Hän oli selkeästi vanhempi, kuin John. Ei yhtä vanha, kuin Dutch tai Hosea – ei lähelläkään – mutta silti vanhempi mies. Ehkä lähempänä kolmeakymmentä tai jopa yli. Mies katsoi pitkään väkijoukkoa ja vaikka mies oli vilkaissut Johnia vain sekunnin ajan, Johnista se tuntui ikuisuudelta. Ihan kuin tuo mies pystyisi vain katseellaan ja teoillaan hidastamaan aikaa. Koko väkijoukko oli hiljaa, kunnes he kaikki lähtivät kävelemään eri suuntiin. Kukaan ei halunnut jäädä todistamaan tämän pyssysankarin ryöstöä. Tai no… oliko se sitten ryöstö, jos hän kerran vain otti velkansa mieheltä? John jäi kuitenkin katsomaan, kun mies nappasi kuolleena makaavan herran taskuista rahat. Mies vilkaisi taas Johnia ja sanoi:

  
”Mene kotiin, poika” ja niin mies ohitti Johnin ja käveli läheiseen majataloon. John vain tuijotti ihmeissään miehen perään. Mitä hän juuri näki? Hän ei itsekään ymmärtänyt. Toki, hän oli nähnyt kaksintaistelun. Hän oli nähnyt useita sellaisia. Osa olivat huonoja, missä kumpikaan ei osannut käsitellä asetta oikein. Osa taas oli… no, huomattavasti parempia. Hän oli nähnyt todella taitavia revolverisankareita, mutta jostain syystä juuri tämä mies vei Johnin huomion kokonaan. Eikä John aikonut jättää tätä tähän. Hän halusi päästä juttelemaan tuon miehen kanssa. Eikä hän aikonut perääntyä, hän ei pelännyt. Niinpä John jäi odottamaan erään kaupan luokse ja nojasi yhteen tolppaan. Pian mies tuli tosiaan ulos majatalosta. Hän oli hieman siistinyt itseään ja suuntasi Johnin ohitse läheiseen kapakkaan – juuri siihen, mihin John oli myös aikeissa mennä! John hymyili hieman, onnistuneena. Hän olisi siis varmaankin joka tapauksessa tavannut tuon miehen. John siisti myös hieman itseään ja jostain syystä jopa laittoi hieman hiuksiaan. Ja sen jälkeen hän astui kapakkaan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koskaan ei John Marston ollut tällä lailla vain pysähtynyt ja pohtinut… Hän oli yleensä vain ratsastanut paikasta toiseen. Matkalla ei ollut väliä, vain määränpää oli tärkein. Silloin John räväytti silmänsä auki. Ehkä se oli juuri saavutus, johon Johnin kuului keskittyä; matka. Matka, jonka aikana tapahtui kaikkea, mitä John voisi muistella. Matkallaan itsensä löytämiseen hän oli tavannut tämän salaperäisen talismaanimiehen ja oppinut elämästä puolen tunnin sisällä enemmän, kuin mitä hän oli koskaan oppinut töissä.

John käveli varovasti baaritiskille, mutta joutui väkijoukon takia olemaan pari metriä kauempana miehestä. Johnin yllätykseksi, hän tuntui olevan ainoa henkilö, jota todella kiinnosti miehen olemassaolo. Kukaan ei ihastellut hänen äskeistä pyssynheilutteluansa, mutta kukaan ei tuntunut myöskään pelkäävän häntä. Kuin hän olisi ihan normaali mies Valentinen saluunassa. Ehkä hän sitten olikin, mutta… Johnista tuntui, että tuo mies oli oikea revolverisankareiden jumala. Tai sitten hän ei vain ollut nähnyt niitä tarpeeksi. John vilkaisi baarimikkoa ja antoi miehen tilata ensin. Niin hän ei kuitenkaan tehnyt ja kaksi ihmistä heidän välistään kävelivät pokeripöydän luokse. Hienoa, nyt John voisi-

  
”Tilaa vain ensin poika, minulla ei ole kiire”, mies sanoi yllättäen. John räpytteli silmiään ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Puhuiko mies hänelle? Siltä se ainakin vaikutti.

  
”Ki-kiitos, tuota… y-yksi olut”, John sanoi, osittain miehelle, osittain baarimikolle. Baarimikko kuitenkin totteli epämääräistä tilausta ja antoi Johnille oluen. John siirsi katseensa mieheen, joka myös tilasi itselleen oluen. Hän halusi sanoa jotain, halusi kysyä jotain… Mutta mitä? Hän vain halusi päästä juttelemaan miehen kanssa, ”tuota… se mitä teit tuolla ulkona… oli aika… aika vaikuttavaa” mies vilkaisi häntä ja joi hieman oluttaan.

  
”No… se oli aika normikeikka”, mies vastasi. Normikeikka? _Keikka_? Tappoiko hän ihmisiä sitten rahan edestä vai mitä? Oliko hän kenties palkkamurhaaja? Ei voinut olla, ”hän oli minulle velkaa, joten… hänen olisi pitänyt odottaa”

  
”Hän ehkä ajatteli pystyvänsä voittamaan sinut kaksintaistelussa”, John huomautti. Mies vain naurahti omahyväisesti ja joi taas.

  
”Nooh… tuollaiset miehet… he ovat aika kovia panemaan vastaan, kun he kuvittelevat omaavansa hyvät taidot aseella”, mies vastasi, ”mutta hän tiesi, että tulisin pian hakemaan velkaa takaisin”. John ei enää voinut pidellä sanoja suussaan, vaan suorastaan oksensi ne ulos:

  
”Minusta olisi hienoa olla, kuten sinä… ja muut revolverisankarit”. Mies nosti ihmeissään katseensa Johniin.

  
”Pidätkö minua sitten sellaisena?”

  
”Etkö ole sitten?” John kysyi. Mies vaan hieroi niskaansa ja katseli pulloa kädessään.

  
”No… en nyt tiedä, voiko heistä puhua sankareina… Mutta haluatko sinä sitten olla sellainen?” mies kysyi ja John naurahti pienesti.

  
”Juurihan minä sanoin niin”, hän vastasi, ”minkälaista elämäsi on?”

  
”Ihan perseestä”, mies vastasi ja joi taas. Tässä vaiheessa John huomasi, ettei hän ollut edes koskenut omaan juomaansa. Hän oli vain kuunnellut kiinnostuneena miestä ja katsonut, kun hän joi, ”tai siis… se on jatkuvaa juoksemista. Onhan minulla toki koti, mutta… elämä on niin sekavaa”

  
”Eikö se ole juuri upeaa, kun se on niin… sekavaa? Ei mitään velvollisuuksia, ei mitään sääntöjä”, John ehdotti, ”ei tarvitse kantaa vastuuta mistään. Paitsi ehkä siitä kodistasi…” mies naurahti tummasti kurkustaan ja katsoi sitten Johnia, osoittaen häntä pienesti.

  
”Ahaa… minä tunnenkin sinun kaltaisesi kaverit. Teitä ei kauheasti työnteko huvita ja jos huvittaa, niin sekin on pieniä askareita siellä täällä”, mies sanoi. Johnin ilme muuttui tiukemmaksi. Oliko tämäkin mies aikeissa tuomita hänen elämäntapansa?

  
”No, mikset itse sitten työskentele?” hän kysyi hieman kiihtyneenä.

  
”Luuletko, että pääsen mihinkään? Vaikka minua ei ole etsintäkuulutettu, täkäläiset tuntevat minut. He tietävät, että olen aina ongelmissa”, mies vastasi, ”ja he tietävät, että tulisin aiheuttamaan ongelmia heidän tiloilleen ja toreilleen, jos tulisin sinne töihin. Joten… nauti siitä, poika, että sinulla on mahdollisuus vielä jonkinlaiseen lailliseen työntekoon” John ei ollut ajatellut asiaa noin. Tämä mies taisi Johnin ikäisenä olla kovakin pyssymies, mutta nyt hän katui sitä kaikkea. Hän katui kaikkea sitä, että oli jättänyt kunnollisen elämän taakseen. Ja nyt hän varmaan yritti varoittaa Johnia. John luuli puhuvansa nyt oikean vapauden puolesta taistelevan miehen kanssa, joka ei kaivannut vaimoa tai maatilaa. Hän halusi ratsastaa auringonlaskuun jenginsä kanssa! Hän halusi verta ja aarteita! Hän halusi rakastaa ketä halusi, ”kerrohan minulle, sudenpentu-”

  
”Sudenpentu?!” John kysyi, taas kiihtyneenä.

  
”Et sinä mikään susi vielä ole”, mies vastasi, ”kerro… haluatko sinä todella tappaa ihmisiä?”

  
”Haluan!”

  
”Oikeasti?” mies kysyi ja John hiljeni. Miehellä oli pointti. Ei John ketään halunnut tappaa, ellei siihen löytynyt hyvää syytä. Ei hän halunnut tappaa esimerkiksi Strawberryn mukavaa kauppiasta, joka aina jutteli mukavia Johnin kanssa. Ei hän halunnut ryöstää edes tätä miestä. Ja jos hän joskus liittyisi johonkin jengiin, mitä se mieskin sanoisi, jos John ryöstäisi sen niin mukavan miehen? Se painaisi Johnin omaatuntoa päiviä, ehkä jopa viikkoja, ”sitähän minäkin”, mies jatkoi, ”kun kerran tappaa miehen… sen muistaa. Ja sen jälkeen… kaikesta tulee vain veristä. Kädet ovat niin pahasti veressä, ettei peseminen auta. Ja sitten vihaat itseäsi”. He molemmat olivat pitkään vaiti. John pohti sanojaan ja pyöritteli pulloa käsissään. Hmm…

  
”Haluan kunnioitusta”, John sanoi yhtäkkiä, ”haluan, että minua kunnioitetaan… joka paikkaan mihin menen, mitä tahansa teen, minulle sanotaan, että olen _pettymys_ tai _tuhlaripoika_. Olen niin väsynyt siihen… haluaisin vain olla jotain. Jotain muutakin, kuin pettymys. Haluan kunnioitusta”

  
”Mikset sitten tee jotain sen eteen?” mies kysyi, ”sitä paitsi… ketkä sanovat niin?” John huokaisi ja otti viimein huikan olutta.

  
”Ottoisäni… hänen ystävänsä, rakastajansa… koko kylä…” John sanoi, ”vihaan heitä… tai no, en ottoisääni tai hänen ystäväänsä, he yrittävät parhaani kanssani. Mutta muut… he ovat yhtä tyhjän kanssa”

  
”No jos he kerran ovat yhtä tyhjän kanssa, miksi kuunnella heitä?” mies kysyi, ”ja nekin ihmiset, joista välität… eivät he voi kertoa elämällesi suuntaa. Jos haluat ryhtyä revolverisankariksi ja muuttaa länteen heiluttelemaan pyssyjä, niin mikäs siinä. Se on sinun tiesi. En suosittele sitä, mutta… kuka muka voi sanoa sinulle, mitä sinä haluat? Vain _sinä_ voit päättä, mikä sinusta tulee”. John hiljeni ja tuijotti pulloa pöydällä. Mies oli… aivan oikeassa. Miksi hän välitti Mollyn mielipiteestä, josta hän ei edes pitänyt? Miksi hän välitti tyhmien kyläläisten mielipiteestä? Oikea revolverisankari ei välittänyt mistään. Ja mitä tuli Dutchiin, Abigailiin… he kaikki vain _ehdottivat_ asioita, mutta eivät he päättäneet Johnin elämän suuntaa. John nosti katseensa mieheen ja pystyi vain sanomaan:

  
”Olet fiksu mies”

  
”Tuota en kuule usein”, mies naurahti, ”mutta oikeasti, sudenpentu. Mieti tarkkaan mitä tahdot äläkä mieti kaikkea niin mustavalkoisena. Ei ole olemassa vain maajusseja ja revolverisankareita. Siinä välissä on paljon muutakin”. John hymyili hieman ja otti tupakka-askin taskustaan. Hän sytytti yhden tupakan ja tarjosi miehellekin. Mies nappasi tupakan Johnin askista ja kiitti, sytyttäen tupakan.

  
”Oletko sinä sitten siinä välissä?” John kysyi. Mies kohautti vain olkiaan ja puhalsi suustaan savua.

  
”Ehkäpä… mutta enemmän minä olen revolverisankari, kuin maajussi”, mies vastasi. Hän huokaisi ja joi sitten pullonsa tyhjäksi. Johnin suruksi, mies nousi ylös ja käveli ovelle, sanomatta yhtään mitään. Mitä… hei! Tule takaisin! John nousi ylös ja käveli miehen perään.

  
”Lä-lähdetkö jo?” John kysyi. Hän kuvitteli, että mies istuisi koko illan kapakassa. Tai mitä jos John oli ärsyttänyt häntä ja mies halusi vain päästä hänestä mahdollisimman nopeasti eroon?

  
”Koti kutsuu valitettavasti”, mies sanoi ja käveli hevosensa luokse. Olipa se tosiaan komea hevonen, todella vahva ja uljas. Kuten mieskin… ”minulla on aamulla hommia, joten… pitää saada pari tuntia unta vähintään”. Pettymys iski Johnia päin kasvoja. Kello oli vasta vaille yksi yöllä ja mies oli jo lähdössä pois. John olisi halunnut jutella elämästä miehen kanssa pidempään. Hän olisi halunnut kuulla miehen mielipiteen itsestään.

  
”Ymmärrän…” John vastasi vain ja hieroi pienesti niskaansa.

  
”Mutta hei, sudenpentu… Elämä on tosi sekavaa… olisi tosi mukavaa, jos se olisi rauhallisempaa”, mies sanoi ja käveli hevosensa kanssa hieman eteenpäin. Hän ei lähtenyt laukkaamaan, joten John oletti, että mies halusi Johnin kävelevän hänen vierellään vielä hetken.

  
”Saanko kysyä, miksi sinulla on noin paljon noita talismaaneja?” hän kysyi. Mies vilkaisi Johnia ja suoristi hieman hattuaan.

  
”Tällaisessa maailmassa onnenkaluja kannattaa hankkia. Onnea ei voi koskaan olla liikaa”, mies vastasi, ”joka tapauksessa… toivon, että löydät oman polkusi, sudenpentu” ja niin hän lähti ratsastamaan pois. John katsoi hieman haikeana miehen perään. Hän ei koskaan saanut tietää edes miehen nimeä. Hän ei ollut kysynyt… Ja nyt olisi jo myöhäistä, koska mies ratsasti pimeään yöhön. John puristi hieman käsiään nyrkkiin ja puri huultaan. Osittain Johnista tuntui, että hän tapasi jonkun metsän hengen… Ja ehkä hän tapasikin! Se selittäisi kaikki nuo eläintalismaanit. Silloin Johnin takaa kuului huuto:

  
”Hei! Maksahan juomasi!” John pyöräytti silmiään.

  
”Maksetaan, maksetaan!”

* * *

Kello löi puoli kaksi, kun John viimein lähti ratsastamaan takaisin Strawberryyn. Hän oli maksanut juomansa ja lähtenyt sitten ratsastelemaan takaisin kohti kotia. Hän oli ratsastanut yllättävän hitaasti ja vain… pohtinut. Pohtinut sitä, mitä oikein oli juuri tapahtunut. Pohtinut miehen sanoja, pohtinut, minkälainen mies John Marston oli hänen rinnallaan. John pysähtyi eräällä metsätiellä laittamaan takkiaan kiinni, kun hän nosti katseensa metsäkauriiseen, joka seisoi yhden kukkulan luona syömässä ruohoa. John kallisti hieman päätään ja huomasi metsäkauriin siirtävän katseensa Johniin. He tuijottivat hetken aikaa toisiaan, kunnes kauris juoksi syvemmälle metsään. Se tajusi Johnin, se oli huomannut hänet, mutta ei ollut silti jostain syystä lähtenyt karkuun. Ja sen pienen hetken John veti vain henkeä ja… pohti. Mietti. Ajatteli. Hän sulki silmänsä ja antoi kylmän yötuulen lävistää hänen hiuksensa ja kylmettää hänen kasvojaan. Koskaan ei John Marston ollut tällä lailla vain pysähtynyt ja pohtinut… Hän oli yleensä vain ratsastanut paikasta toiseen. Matkalla ei ollut väliä, vain määränpää oli tärkein. Silloin John räväytti silmänsä auki. Ehkä se oli juuri saavutus, johon Johnin kuului keskittyä; matka. Matka, jonka aikana tapahtui kaikkea, mitä John voisi muistella. Matkallaan itsensä löytämiseen hän oli tavannut tämän salaperäisen talismaanimiehen ja oppinut elämästä puolen tunnin sisällä enemmän, kuin mitä hän oli koskaan oppinut töissä. John oli niin lähellä, niin lähellä täydellisen rauhallista tilaa, mutta silloin korpin rääkäisy herätti hänet takaisin elämään. Ahdistus ja pelko kiipesivät takaisin Johnin puiden oksille istumaan. Johnin pitäisi heiluttaa siis oksiaan vielä paljon kovemmin, että ne tipahtaisivat lopullisesti. Ja nyt se ahdistus ja pelko asuivat Strawberryssa. Kodissa, jonne Johnin piti aina lopulta palata, kuten nytkin. John huokaisi syvään ja lähti taas ratsastamaan kotiin.

* * *

Strawberryyn saavuttuaan, John ei todellakaan osannut odottaa, että ainoat hahmot, joita hän näki aamuöisen hiljaisella kadulla, olivat Dutch ja Hosea, sekä näemmä myös Molly, joka katseli Johnia terassilta. He olivat kaikki pukeissa, paitsi Molly, joka oli näemmä jo yöpuku päällään, polttaen taas tupakkaa.

  
”Siinähän sinä olet, John!” Hosea sanoi, huokaisten raskaasti helpotuksesta. John katsoi heitä ihmeissään ja hyppäsi alas hevosen selästä, ”me luulimme jo, että jotain pahempaa on sattunut”

  
”Pahempaa ja pahempaa… Sinä olet ollut ryyppäämässä!” Dutch sanoi vihaisena, ”huolestutit meidät kaikki, John! Tuo on erittäin vastuutonta käytöstä lähteä noin vain”

  
”Minä satun olemaan aikuinen. Voin lähteä minne haluan, jos ette muistaneet”, John huomautti. Dutch tuhahti ja vilkaisi Hoseaa, joka yritti katsoa anovasti Dutchia, kuin pyytäen, ettei mies olisi niin ankara Johnin kanssa, ”eikö teistä ole tärkeämpää se, että tulin elävänä takaisin?”

  
”Tietenkin on-” Hosea yritti, mutta Dutch keskeytti hänet:

  
”Et lähde enää tuolla lailla mihinkään! Sinulle on huomenna töitä, joten menet nyt nukkumaan. Sinun on lähdettävä kuljetustehtävälle heti aamusta”

  
”Miksi hitossa?” John kysyi ihmeissään, mutta hiljeni, kun sai Dutchin tiukan katseen osakseen.

  
”Koska nyt, kun minä kerrankin hoidin sinulle hommia, poika, sinä myös teet ne”, hän vastasi, ”joten nyt menet nukkumaan siitä ja aamulla hoidat kuljetuksen ilman valittamista. Tai muuten lennät ulos talosta. Onko selvä?” John huokaisi ja vilkaisi Hoseaa, joka nyt puolestaan rukoili katseellaan, ettei John aiheuttaisi enempää kylmiä välejä.

  
”On…” John mutisi ja käveli sitten Dutchin ja Hosean ohitse terassille. Hän vilkaisi Mollya melkein murhaavasti, joka sanoi vain:

  
”Vai pitää sinun ikäisesi tuolla lailla karata…”

  
”Ethän sinä edes välitä minusta, joten miksi valitat?” John kysyi tiukasti ja käveli sisälle, kuullen Dutchin valittavan jotain Johnin kielenkäytöstä. John käveli vihaisena keittiön halki ja nousi tikkaat ylös ullakolle, jossa hänellä oli oma huone. John riisui huokaisten vaatteitaan ja katseli pikkuisesta ikkunastaan puiden takaa nousevaa aurinkoa. John antaisi mitä vain, että se saluunan mies tulisi hänen luokseen nyt ja kertoisi Dutchille ja Mollylle suorat sanat. Hän voisi jopa haastaa Dutchin kaksintaisteluun! Okei, ei… Dutch häviäisi sen ja kuolemaa John ei sentään kehdannut ottoisälleen toivoa. Mutta Molly sen sijaan… Pyh, se nainen ei osannut nostaa mitään muuta, kuin tupakan huulilleen. John kävi epätoivoisena makaamaan patjalle ja tuijotti hirsikattoa. Talismaanimies… John aikoisi vielä tavata hänet uudestaan. Hän vaikka ottaisi selville kaikki maailman onnenkalut, ottaisi selvää, miten ja missä niitä valmistettiin ja vaikka sitä kautta sitten selvittäisi kaiken. Mutta John ei antanut eilisen olla viimeinen kerta, kun hän tapaisi miehen. Se ei saisi olla mahdollista. John ansaitsi mielestään uuden tilaisuuden kysyä miehen nimeä. Hän halusi oppia mieheltä niin paljon. Miehellä oli selkeästi elämää elettynä… ja kun Johnilla elämä oli vasta edessä. John nukahti lopulta näihin ajatuksiin, nähden unta tästä samaisesta talismaanimiehestä.

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna Dutch oli laittanut jo valmiiksi vaunun, joka Johnin pitäisi viedä… jonnekin. John ei itseasiassa itsekään tiennyt, minne. Hän seisoi turhautuneena kahvikupin kanssa terassilla ja katseli, kun Hosea silitteli vaunua vetäviä hevosia.

  
”Mitä tuossa on?” John kysyi.

  
”Lääkkeitä… elintarvikkeita… pari turkista”, Dutch sanoi, ”viet nämä sitten varoen. Ja pidät aseen lähellä, okei?” John pyöräytti silmiään. Hän oli joskus aikoinaan vienyt elintarvikkeita Blackwaterista Saint Denisiin asti! Ei häntä pelottanut matka! Kyllä John osasi asetta käsitellä ihan yhtä hyvin, kuin kuka tahansa muu kuljettaja. Hän koki jopa olevansa parempi, kuin suurin osa elintarvikekuljettava Strawberryssa.

  
”Okei, okei…” John vain vastasi ja kaatoi loput kahvit maahan. Hän laittoi takin päälleen ja hatun päähänsä ja asteli rappuset alas vaunujen luokse.  
  


”Pääset takaisin Valentineen”, Dutch lisäsi ja silloin John nosti kiinnostuneena katseensa, ”lasti pitää vietä Valentinen kauppiaalle. Hän odottaa sitä puolen päivän maissa, joten lastin on silloin parempi olla perillä”, Dutch sanoi, ”ja nyt ei mitään vitkasteluja. Iltaan mennessä saat tulla kotiin, et mene taas juopottelemaan”

  
”Voitko olla puhumatta minulle, kuin pienelle lapselle?” John kysyi turhautuneena, mutta Dutch vain sivuutti tämän pyynnön ja alkoi jutella Hosean kanssa jotain. John pyöräytti silmiään ja nousi sitten vaunujen kyytiin. Hän oli väsynyt kuuntelemaan Dutchin ainaista alistamista ja kiusoittelua, joten hän pisti hevosiin vauhtia, ennen kuin Molly kerkesi tulla terassille ja yhtyä Dutchin valittamiseen.

  
”Hei, John, muista vielä-” Hosea yritti, mutta John vain huusi:

  
”Muistan, muistan!” ja niin hän lähti vaunuilla kohti Valentinea. John ei ollut nukkunut paljon, vain noin viisi tuntia, mutta tunsi silti olonsa yllättävän raikkaaksi ja levänneeksi. Hän oli herännyt aamulla suonenvetoon ja yrittänyt parantaa sitä hieromalla. Kipu oli kuitenkin ollut niin massiivinen, että hänen huutonsa oli herättänyt koko talon ja siitä sitten puhuttiin aamiaisella. John huokaisi taas turhautuneena ja katseli maisemia. No, Dutch sanoi, että hän voisi viettää Valentinessa päivän, kunhan tulisi kotiin illaksi. Joten jos hän oli Valentinessa jo aamupäivästä, hän pystyi loppupäivän viettämään aikaa etsien sitä talismaanimiestä, jos Johnilla kävisikin tuuri ja hän löytäisi tämän miehen. Mutta hän ei luottanut tuuriinsa kauheasti, sillä se oli pettänyt hänet ennenkin. Ja jos tämä mies tosiaan oli vain jonkinlainen… henkiolento vuorilta, tuskin hän tapaisi tätä enää. John huokaili koko matkan ajan, henkisen väsymyksen takia. Hän pysähtyi taas katselemaan putouksia ja villieläimiä, kuin viivyttäen jostain syystä aikaa. Yleensä hän ei ikinä viipyillyt, kun piti lähteä Valentineen, mutta nyt jostain syystä hän vain halusi istua vaunujen kyydissä ja katsella, kun koskien aallot löivät kivikkoihin. Alajuoksulla olevat peurat joivat jokivettä. Linnut lensivät sinitaivaan ylitse ja laskeutuivat puihin pesimään. Tajusivatkohan Dutch, Molly tai edes Abigail, miten kaunis luonto oli, kun sitä pysähtyi katsomaan? John olisi halunnut jäädä tähän, loppuelämäkseen. Jos hänen ei tarvitsisi syödä tai juoda, hän istuisi vain puun alle katselemaan luontoa. Ihailemaan sitä. Kunnioittamaan sitä. Mutta ajatus talismaanimiehestä sai Johnin liian innokkaaksi, joten hän tiesi, että nyt oli parempi jatkaa matkaa. Mitä pidemmäksi aikaa hän jäisi tähän katselemaan, sitä vähemmän aikaa hän voisi todella viettää aikaa Valentinessa. Matkallaan John pohti miehen sanoja. _Vaikka minua ei ole etsintäkuulutettu, täkäläiset tuntevat minut_. Siinä oli yksi vinkki, josta Johnin kannattaisi aloittaa. Talismaanimies oli erilainen, hänessä oli jotain erityistä. Joten John luotti siihen, että kyläläiset tosiaan tunsivat miehen, jos John vain kuvailisi hieman häntä.

* * *

John saapui Valentineen lähes aikataulussa, vähän yli kahdentoista aikoihin. Kadulla oli vilkas tunnelma, sillä päiväsaikaan moni lähti käymään kylällä ostoksilla. John pysäköi vaunun kaupan lähistölle ja hyppäsi alas. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen, pitäen huolen, ettei lähistöllä ollut ketään epäilyttävää hyypiötä, joka varastaisi Johnin tavarat, kun hän kävi kaupassa. Toistaiseksi kyläläiset näyttivät aivan yhtä normaaleilta, kuin ennenkin, kukaan ei liiammin katsonut Johnin vaunuja tai yrittänyt kurkkia sen sisältöä. John käveli siis kauppaan sisään ja tervehti kauppiasta:

  
”Päivää. Toin hieman elintarvikkeita Valentinesta”

  
”Ahaa! Sinä lienet siis herra Marston. Sain kirjeen”, kauppias sanoi ja käveli pois tiskin takaa, ”kehtaisitko auttaa tavaroiden kantamisessa?”

  
”Tietenkin. Sitähän varten olen täällä”, John sanoi ja hän ja kauppias lähtivät ulos kantamaan laatikoita. Niitä olikin enemmän, kuin John oletti ja kantamisessa meni hyvä tovi. John hieman kirosi kantaessaan, sillä hän tiesi, että Dutch oli tahallaan laittanut vaunun kukkuroilleen elintarvikkeita ja lääkkeitä, jotta Johnilla menisi pidempään kaupungissa, eikä hän kerkeäisi viettää siellä niin sanottua omaa aikaa. Dutch kuvitteli sen aina olevan ryyppäämistä ja vaikka John oli kova juomaan, ei hän aina juonut Valentinessa. Joskus hän vain istui jonkun kaupan terassilla ja katseli tämän elävän kylän meininkiä, kuunnellen kulmakunnan juoruja ja tarinoita. Ei kantamistyö ollut Johnista vastenmielistä, mutta viidennen laatikon kohdalla hän jo toivoi olevansa saluunassa pelaamassa vaikka blackjackia. Kun viimeinenkin laatikko oli viety, kauppias ja John kävelivät sisälle. John katsoi pitkään kauppiasta, joka vain hääräsi tiskin takana, ”entäs rahat?” John kysyi.

  
”Lähetän ne postissa… Kuulin pomoltasi, ettei sinulle kannata antaa kauheasti rahaa tai juot ne Kankkulan kaivoon”, kauppias sanoi ja John pyöräytti silmiään huokaisten.

  
”Vai sellaista hän sanoi…” John tuhahti. Dutch ajatteli sitten pilailla ihan kunnolla Johnin kustannuksella. Ihan kuin hänellä ei olisi parempaa tekemistä. Dutchin muka piti auttaa Johnia löytämään kunnon töitä, mutta miten hän voisi ikinä saada töitä, jos Johnista kulki koko lännessä pahoja puheita? Dutch ei ainakaan helpottanut asiaa, päinvastoin pahensi sitä, ”no, hyvää päivänjatkoa”. John oli jo lähtemässä kaupasta, kun kaupan ovi aukesi ja sisälle astui… _se talismaanimies_! Johnin onni tosiaan oli tänään hänen puolellaan! John vain tuijotti miestä ihmeissään. Hän ei todellakaan osannut odottaa, että törmäisi ihan sattumalta mieheen. Totta kai se oli käynyt hänen mielessään, mutta hän ei ajatellut, että hän konkreettisesti törmäisi mieheen. Ja koska mies oli eilenkin ollut niin ystävällinen, hän jatkoi tuolla samaisella ystävällisellä luonteellaan:

  
”Kas… sudenpentu. Tapasimmekin sitten näin aikaisin”. John vain räpytteli silmiään ja vilkaisi kauppiasta, joka vain nyökkäsi miehelle. He taisivat tuntea toisensa… Kuten John oli ajatellutkin, ”oletko täällä taas juomassa ja katselemassa revolverisankareita?”

  
”E-en”, John sanoi hieman änkyttäen, ”mi-minä… minä tulin vain tekemään hieman töitä”

  
”Ai päätit ottaa itseäsi niskasta kiinni?” mies kysyi, ”saanko tarjota sinulle toiset oluet?” John ei olisi voinut olla hyväksymättä miehen tarjousta. Totta kai hän sai tarjota Johnille mitä vain tahtoi, kunhan John pääsisi taas juttelemaan hänen kanssaan. Niinpä John nyökkäsi ja tarttui tarjoukseen. Hän vilkaisi vielä kerran kauppiasta, joka toivotti hyvät päivänjatkot, ennen kuin John ja mies astuivat ulos kaupasta ja suuntasivat heti saluunaan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Sitä kuulee usein, kun puhutaan sielueläimistä”, Arthur vastasi, ”minä uskon, että sinun sielueläimesi tosiaan on susi. Sinä todella kaipaat omaa laumaasi ja perhettäsi, mutta samalla haluat olla itsenäinen ja yksin. Olet ristiriitainen, mutta samaan aikaan niin yksinkertainen. Olet herkkä, mutta silti pystyt selviytymään tilanteista”. John kuunteli Arthuria silmät pyöreinä, kuin hän olisi joku upeampikin saarnamies. Hänen sanansa… niissä vain tuntui olevan jotain enemmän

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heii! Eilen en tosiaan kerenny ficciä päivittää, olin siskon luona käymässä enkä kehannu siellä kesken antoisan sisarusteehetken päivitellä, joten tänään tuleekin uusi luku nyt sunnuntaina. Julkaisupäivä on kuitenkin tästä lähtien lauantain. Ilmoitan kyllä jos hommat muuttuu :3

Saluunassa John viimein otti itseään niskasta kiinni. Heti, kun he olivat ostaneet juomat ja käyneet istumaan läheiseen pöytään, John vain ojensi kättään ja sanoi:

  
”John Marston”. Mies katsoi pitkään Johnia, kunnes otti vahvalla otteella Johnin kylmästä kädestä kiinni ja kätteli. Miten lämmin käsi miehellä olikaan…

  
”Arthur Morgan”, mies esitteli itsensä. Arthur… Arthur Morgan… Hänellä oli upea nimi. Arthur oli hyvin englantilainen nimi, joten John pohti, mahtoiko mies alun perin olla Englannista. Ehkä hänen vanhemmistaan toinen oli, tai joku muu hänen suvustaan, sillä Arthur itse puhui niin vahvaa länttä, ettei hän millään itse ollut voinut kasvaa Englannissa, ”pohdin sinua aika pitkään eilen, sudenpentu”. John nosti katseensa ihmeissään. Oliko Arthur… miettinyt häntä?

  
”Mi-miksi?” John kysyi yllättyneenä, mutta Arthur vain kohautti olkapäitään.

  
”Olit mielenkiintoinen persoona”, Arthur vastasi, ”sinulla tuntui olevan ongelmia asiassa, josta kukaan muu ei tekisi ongelmaa. Mutta en tuomitse sinua… On varmasti olemassa nuoria miehiä, jotka eivät löydä itselleen suuntaa, vaan haluavat elää lainsuojattoman elämää”

  
”Mutta he päätyvät jengeihin”, John vastasi, ”melkein heti, koska jengeihin otetaan aina uutta verta. Tosin luottamuksen rakentaminen vie aikaa”. Arthur nosti yllättyneenä katseensa häneen, kuin yllättyen siitä, että John edes tiesi, mitä jengeissä oleminen tarkoitti.

  
”Mikset sitten itse ole liittynyt sellaiseen? Ei siis sillä tavalla, että sinun pitäisi”, Arthur kysyi, ”sitä paitsi jengeihin liittyminen ei ole niin helppoa, kuin mitä sinä saat sen kuulostamaan”. John naurahti pienesti ja hieroi niskaansa.

  
”En halua sitoutua. En halua olla lojaali jollekin hullulle, joka menee joskus sekaisin vallasta ja häntä on vain toteltava maailman ääriin”, hän vastasi hymyillen. Arthur loi myös pienen huvittuneen hymyn huulilleen ja siirsi katseensa takaisin pulloonsa.

  
”Niin kai… onko sinulla sitten esimerkkejä sellaisista hulluista?” hän kysyi.

  
”Voi on… tai no, isäni ei ole hullu, mutta… varmasti hänkin tulee hulluksi joku päivä”, John vastasi ja naurahti pienesti, ”oletko itse ollut koskaan jengissä?”

  
”Joskus… aikoinaan… mutta sen jengin jäsenet ovat kuolleet”, Arthur vastasi ja joi hieman juomaansa. Hän oli saanut juotua pullonsa tyhjäksi yllättävän nopeasti, kun taas John säästeli omaa oluttaan, ”mutta mitä oikeasti teit täällä? Töitä?”

  
”Tein töitä!” John väitti, kuin pieni lapsi, ”tietenkin tein töitä! Miksi minua aina epäillään-”

  
”En minä epäile sitä, että teit töitä. Uskon, että teit töitä, mutta miksi sinä _oikeasti_ tulit Valentineen?” Arthur kysyi. John tunsi pienen punan nousevan poskilleen. Hän hieroi pienesti niskaansa.

  
”Tu-tuota… niin… minä… minä tulin tänne, koska minun piti tuoda elintarvikkeita…”

  
”…ja?”

  
”…ja… halusin osittain myös tavata sinut uudestaan”, John myönsi, mutta alkoi heti korjata itseään; ”e-ei siksi, että haluaisin olla… revolverisankari. Tai siis haluan, mutta… minusta sinulla oli mielenkiintoisia ajatuksia ja haluaisin tietää niistä lisää. Sinulla oli erikoinen ote elämään ja haluaisin samanlaisen”. Arthur katsoi häntä pitkään, kunnes rupesi nauramaan. Ei sellaista kunnon röhönaurua, mutta huvittunut hän oli.

  
”Et kai nyt… yritä tehdä minusta jonkinlaista esikuvaa?” hän kysyi, mutta John pudisti päätään.

  
”En… en yritä. Minä… minä vain yritän etsiä jonkinlaista suuntaa elämälleni. En sellaista, mikä sinulla on”, hän vastasi, ”mutta jotain siihen suuntaan”. Arthur oli pitkään hiljaa. Hän oli vakavoitunut sillä välin, kun John oli puhunut, mutta hän ei vaikuttanut mitenkään vihaiselta tai ärsyyntyneeltä. Hän oli enemmänkin mietteliäs. Pitkän hiljaisuuden ja Johnin tarkastelun jälkeen, hän sanoi:

  
”Tule mukaan, pentu”

* * *

Aurinko paistoi isojen puiden alta, kun Arthur ja John ratsastivat polkua pitkin lähemmäs putouksia – juuri niitä samaisia putouksia, joiden äärellä John oli kokenut rauhallisen hetkensä. Ja nyt hän ratsasti sinne miehen kanssa, joka sai hänen ajatuksensa sekaisin. He tulivat joen rannalle ja jättivät hevosensa siihen.

  
”Osaatko kalastaa?” Arthur kysyi. Mikä typerä kysymys… Totta kai John osasi kalastaa. Hän itseasiassa kalasti mieluummin, kuin metsästi. Hänestä kalastaminen oli rauhallista ja hän pystyi todella nauttimaan luonnosta.

  
”Osaan… olen kalastanut koko ikäni”, John vastasi ja katsoi Arthuria, joka otti satulalaukustaan kokoon laitetun ongen. Onneksi Johnilla oli mukanaan oma onkensa, joten hänkin kaivoi satulalaukustaan omansa. Eihän sitä koskaan tiennyt, jos halusi kesken ratsastusreissun mennä ongelle - niin kuin nyt. He asettuivat joen rannalle kalastamaan, John lainaten Arthurin juustosyöttiä.

  
”Hyvä, että sinä osaat… Minä olen aika toivoton tapaus”, Arthur vastasi ja naurahti pienesti, ”olen tosi huono kalamies”. John nosti katseensa yllättyneenä. Hän ei ihan osannut odottaa, että Arthur olisi jotenkin huono kalastamaan. Hän näki Arthurin ehkä liian täydellisenä kaikessa. Mutta… kai jokaisen piti olla huono jossain. Arthur oli huono kalastamaan, John oli huono… elämässä yleensä. Ja uimisessa. John suorastaan pelkäsi vettä, joten se saattoi olla yksi syy, miksi John ei kuitenkaan kalastanut niin paljon, että siitä ihan ammattia saisi.

  
”No, ainakin osaat heilutella asetta”, John huomautti.

  
”Ase ei tuo kauheasti ravintoa…” Arthur vastasi ja heilautti hieman onkeaan, yrittäen herättää kalojen kiinnostuksen, ”ja älä sano, että sillä voi ryöstää. Kunnon mies metsästää tai kalastaa ravintonsa”

  
”Eikö tuo ole aika yksitoikkoista ajattelua?” John kysyi ja Arthur hymähti, myöntymisen merkiksi.

  
”Onhan se… Voi toki olla kunnon mies, jos ei selviä luonnossa. Onhan noissa kaupungeissa rikkaita, jotka ovat saaneet omaisuutensa jotenkin muulla tavalla… vaikka en kyllä kauheasti arvosta sellaisia miehiä”, hän sanoi. Ei Johnkaan kauheasti arvostanut rikkaita. He olivat yleensä saaneet tuurilla tai perinnöllä omaisuutensa kasaan ja nyt vain istuivat hienoissa jokilaivoissaan ja polttelivat sikaria.

  
”Oletko koskaan käynyt jokilaivassa?” John kysyi yhtäkkiä, kuin jatkaen ajatuksiaan ääneen. Arthur siirsi katseensa häneen ja kohautti olkapäitään.

  
”Pari kertaa… siellä on taitavia pokerinpelaajia… ja juuri niitä kirottuja rikkaita”, hän vastasi, ”oletko itse?” John pudisti päätään.

  
”Ei ole ollut varaa… tai on, mutta se raha on käytettävä aina johonkin muuhun, kuin hauskanpitoon”, hän vastasi.

  
”No siinä tapauksessa meidän kannattaa sitten mennä käymään jokilaivassa joskus yhdessä… Metsästetään joku iso peto jostain pohjoisemmasta, myydään se ja mennään niillä rahoilla juhlimaan”, Arthur ehdotti. John piti ideasta itseasiassa aika paljon… Hänestä olisi tosi hienoa pukeutua, kuin herrasmies ja lähteä Arthurin kanssa pelaamaan jokilaivalle pokeria ja juomaan. He voisivat pelata, huijaten yksi kerrallaan vastustajiaan ja kerätä sitten voitot kotiin. He voisivat juoda itsensä tukevaan humalaan ja mennä polttamaan pari sikaria laivan kannelle. Silloin puna nousi Johnin poskille, kun hänen mieleensä nousi vieras ajatus. Vieras ajatus Arthur Morganista… John vilkaisi Arthuria varovasti ja katsoi tämän vahvoja huulia. Miltä tuntuisi suudella tuota miestä? Miltä tuntuisi, kun Arthur Morgan painaisi huulensa John Marstonin huulille ja antaisi vain mennä? Miksi John edes mietti tällaisia asioita? Ei hän yleensä unelmoinut miesten suutelemisesta. Vai unelmoiko? Ei hän ehkä suutelemisesta, mutta… muusta. Hän unelmoi miesten kehojen koskettamisesta ja sivelemisestä. Hän unelmoi lihaksikkaasta rinnasta kämmentensä alla. John säikähti ajatusta niin paljon, ettei edes huomannut, että hänen koukussaan oli kala, ”hei! Sinulla syö!” Arthur huomautti. Tämä sai Johnin heräämään ajatuksistaan. Niin aivan… kala! He olivat kalastamassa… Hän ja Arthur… Joka oli puolituttu… ventovieras Johnille. John alkoi hitaasti kelata viehettä takaisin. Kala olikin yllättävän painava ja iso.

  
”Tuota… mi-millä tavalla sinä olitkaan niin sanotusti _huono kalamies_?” John kysyi samalla, kun yritti saada kalaa rannalle.

  
”Tässä kohtaa minä epäonnistun aina”, Arthur sanoi, ”siima katkeaa… kala pääsee karkuun. Minun vieheeni tai syöttini kanssa”. John naurahti pienesti. Hän luuli Arthurin olevan vahva mies ja kyllä hän varmaan olikin, mutta ehkä hän juuri siksi yritti mitellä vahvuuttaan kalan kanssa ja sen takia siima katkesi. John sai kuitenkin ison lohen vedettyä rannalle. Se tosiaan oli yllättävän iso, ”punalohi!” Arthur sanoi hymyillen ja katseli isoa lohta, jonka John nosti syliinsä. Hän katkaisi lohen niskat ja otti syötin pois tämän huulesta, ”aika painavan näköinen…”

  
”Varmaan joku neljän kilon…” John vastasi, ”mutta siitä saa hyvää ruokaa ainakin hetkeksi”. He katsoivat hetken aikaa toisiaan ja Arthur vetäisi siimansa ja vieheensä pois joesta. He tuijottelivat hetken aikaa toisiaan, kunnes Arthur ehdotti:

  
”Mitä jos syödään se?”

* * *

Päivä oli muuttunut leppoisaksi iltapäiväksi. Lintujen laulu oli hieman vaiennut, ihan kuin koko luonto olisi käynyt siestalle puiden varjoon. Myös Arthur ja John olivat menneet yläjuoksulle ja asettuneet erään puun alle. He olivat tehneet nuotion ja peranneet lohen, jota Arthur nyt valmistautui paistamaan. John oli yleensä tuonut vain saaliinsa kotiin, jossa Molly tai Hosea oli tehnyt niistä ruokaa tai sitten ne oli myyty torilla. Nyt John katseli, kun Arthur valmisteli lihaa paistettavaksi.

  
”Tätä voisi hieman maustaa…” hän sanoi ja John kallisti päätään.

  
”Maustaa?”

  
”Niin! Uskon, että tästä läheltä voisi löytyä maapähkinöitä ja jopa basilikaa”, Arthur sanoi ja otti ison lehden maasta, kietoen lohen siihen, ”mennäänkö etsimään?”

  
”E-en tiennyt, että yrttejä löytyy noin vain”, John sanoi yllättyneenä ja Arthur naurahti, nousten ylös, John seuraten häntä. John toki tiesi, että yrttejä löytyi ja niistä pystyi tekemään vaikka mitä, mutta ei hän odottanut löytävänsä esimerkiksi basilikaa ihan noin vain. Mutta Arthur tuntui parin askeleen ja pään käännöksen jälkeen löytävän paikan. Lähellä puroa, peltomaisella alueella Arthur bongasi basilikaa ja kumartui napsimaan niitä maasta, ”miten löydät yrtit noin nopeasti?”

  
”Täytyy pitää silmät auki”, Arthur vastasi, ”yrttejä on vaikka missä. Ja niistä voi tehdä vaikka mitä. Joskus, jos loukkaantuu metsässä eikä apua ole lähellä, on osattava kerätä oikea määrä yrttejä ja osattava valmistaa oikeanlaista lääkettä” Arthur pisti yrtit taskuunsa ja käveli sitten metsän rajalle, haroen hieman pusikoita kädellään. John harvoin vietti metsässä vuorokausia eikä hän koskaan ollut loukkaantunut metsässä, mutta mistä sitä tiesi, milloin hän loukkaantuisi.

  
”Tuota… kuinka sitten sellaisia lääkkeitä valmistetaan?” hän kysyi. Arthur ei vastannut hetkeen mitään vaan jatkoi pusikoiden haromista, kunnes napsi sieltä tarvittavat pähkinät. Sitten hän siirtyi rinteelle ja nappasi rinteeltä myös joitakin kasveja. Kun hän palasi, hän paiskasi Johnin käteen nipun yrttejä.

  
”Alaskan ginsengjuurta, Amerikan ginsengjuurta, kärsämöä, englantilaista muskottikukkaa ja silkkiyrttiä. Ota tippa alkoholia, murskaa yrtit siihen ja keitä”, Arthur vastasi, ”keitoksen voi joko juoda tai levittää haavaan. Jos haava on pieni, suosittelen sormenpään kokoista tippaa haavalle ja sitten levität”. Arthur lähti kävelemään takaisin leiripaikalle, mutta John vain tuijotti hölmistyneenä yrttejä kädessään. Nämä plus alkoholi… Ja keitä… Levitä tai juo… Selvä! John puristi yrttejä ja tunki ne nopeasti laukkuunsa. Hän juoksi Arthurin perään ja katsoi tätä kiinnostuneena.

  
”Onko olemassa muitakin tällaisia keitoksia?” hän kysyi.

  
”Niitä on satoja… olen oppinut retkeillessäni monia sellaisia”, Arthur vastasi ja kävi takaisin nuotion ääreen. Hän alkoi maustaa kalaa yrteistä, tuntien Johnin kiinnostuneen katseen itsessään koko ajan. _Arthur tiesi niin paljon_ , John ajatteli. Nämä yrtit ja kaikki… ruoan maustaminen… Arthur tiesi varmasti paljon myös metsästämisestä! Ja hän tunnisti heti punalohen, jonka John oli kalastanut aiemmin päivällä. Kun Arthur alkoi paistaa kalaa, sen herkullinen tuoksu leijaili heti Johnin nenään. Miten oli mahdollista, että se tuoksui paremmalle, kuin yksikään kala, mitä John oli kotona syönyt? Ja kun viimein Arthur antoi Johnille palan kalaa ja John upotti hampaansa siihen… Mmh! Se oli ehdottomasti parasta kalaa, mitä John oli koskaan syönyt. Siinä maistui metsä, luonto, auringonnousu ja -lasku… Siinä maistui vahvasti yrtit, sekä niiden päältä jo kuivunut aamukaste. John suorastaan hotki lohen ja otti heti toisen palan.

* * *

Kun lohi oli syöty, John ja Arthur kävivät istumaan vierekkäin ison puun juurelle ruokalevolle. He molemmat olivat riisuneet takkinsa ja nauttivat iltapäiväauringosta, joka lämmitti heitä puiden oksien välistä. Arthur asetti hattunsa silmilleen, mutta jatkoi silti Johnin kanssa juttelemista, ei yrittänyt nukahtaa.

  
”Hankala uskoa, ettet ole koskaan käyttänyt yrttejä”, hän sanoi, ”olet ehkä liian kaupunkipoika”

  
”Näytänkö sinusta kaupunkipojalta?” John naurahti, johon Arthur vastasi myös naurahduksella, ”on minulle joskus opetettu joidenkin yrttien käyttöä… mutta ei ikinä niiden sekoittamista alkoholiin…”

  
”Eli kaupunkipoika…” Arthur vain virnisti. John kierähti mahalleen nurmella ja katseli Arthuria, joka edelleen istui puuta vasten.

  
”Miten voin olla samaan aikaan sudenpentu, mutta kaupunkilaispoika?” John virnisti ja Arthur nappasi pienen heinäkorren maasta suuhunsa, pureskellen sitä hieman.

  
”Olet jonkun tytön lemmikkisusi… sellaisen hemmotellun tytön”, Arthur vastasi, ”jonka isä varasti sudenpennun emoltaan ja pitää sitä nyt lemmikkinä”. Tämä lause vakavoitti Johnin, sillä maininta _hemmotellusta tytöstä_ toi hänelle heti mieleen Abigailin. Ei Abigail ollut hemmoteltu. Toki hänellä oli vanhemmat, mutta eivät he olleet yhtään sen rikkaampia, kuin Johninkaan vanhemmat. Okei, ehkä vähän rikkaampia. Abigailin isä oli sentään Blackwaterin postissa töissä ja hänen äitinsä viljeli heidän maatilaansa, joten he kyllä tulivat paremmin, kuin hyvin toimeen. Mutta hemmoteltu tyttö? Ei Abigail sellainen ollut. Hän osasi pitää huolta itsestään, eikä koskaan pyytänyt vanhemmiltaan apua. Joskus John jopa piti Abigailia paljon kykenevämpänä henkilönä, kuin mitä John voisi koskaan olla, ”…sinä olet _oikeasti_ sellaisen tytön lemmikki, vai?” John ei vastannut tähän mitään, vaan kierähti selälleen ja katseli tuulessa heiluvia oksia, ”ai jumalauta…”

  
”Hän on rikas, okei? Tai no, ei mitenkään erityisen rikas, mutta on hän rikkaampi, kuin minun vanhempani... tai isäni! Hänellä on mahdollisuus hyvään elämään, saada hyvä puoliso… Me voisimme hankkia maatilan!” John sanoi, ”ja saada lapsia… me voisimme olla vahva viljelijäsuku”

  
”Marstonin suku… täynnä maanviljelijöitä…” Arthur mutisi jotain sinne päin. John nosti ihmeissään katseensa Arthuriin.

  
”Vastahan sinä sanoit, että minun kannattaisi olla iloinen siitä, että minulla on mahdollisuus sellaiseen elämään!” John sanoi, ”ja nyt sinusta se on ajanhukkaa! Voitko päättää mielesi?”

  
”Mikä hänen nimensä on?” Arthur kysyi, sivuuttaen Johnin väitökset. John vain huokaisi tälle ja kävi takaisin makaamaan.

  
”Abigail…” John vastasi vain mutisten, niin että Arthur kuuli nimen juuri ja juuri.

  
”Jaahas…” hän vain vastasi ja sulki sitten silmänsä. Arthur kaivoi hetken taskujaan, kunnes sai tupakka-askin käteensä ja sytytti yhden tupakan, tarjoten askia myös Johnille, joka Arthurin tapaan nappasi yhden tupakan, sytyttäen sen, ”John… ja Abigail… John Marston ja Abigail Marston…”

  
”Abigail Roberts kylläkin edelleen”

  
”No tuleva Marston…” Arthur sanoi hiljaa. Hän tuntui jotenkin pohtivan sanojaan, punnitsevan niitä. Kuin hän pohtisi tarkemmin, mitä aikoi sanoa. Silloin Arthurin katse tiukkeni ja hän nousi paremmin istumaan, ”hei, katso!” Arthur osoitti joen toiselle puolelle. Siellä oli tummaturkkinen susi, joka joi vettä joesta. John nousi kiinnostuneena istumaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt sutta näin läheltä. Pitkälti siksi, että sudet olivat vaarallisia ja liikkuivat aina laumassa. Mutta tämä susi oli yksinäinen…

  
”Mitähän se tekee täällä yksin?” John pohti ääneen.

  
”Kaikki sudet eivät liiku laumassa… jotkut haluavat olla yksin”, Arthur vastasi ja siirsi katseensa Johniin, ”kuten vaikkapa sinä” John nosti katseensa yllättyneenä ja hänen ja Arthurin katseet kohtasivat, ”sinun laumasi ei selkeästi ole Strawberryssa, eikä liioinkaan Valentinessa. Sinulla ei ole laumaa”

  
”Ei ole sinullakaan”, John huomautti.

  
”No minä en ole sudenpentu”, Arthur sanoi, ”en eksynyt sudenpentu, kuten sinä. En edes koe olevani susi”. John naurahti pienesti ja vilkaisi sutta, joka hieman nosti päätään, ennen kuin juoksi metsään. Hän siirsi katseensa takaisin Arthurin harmaansinisiin silmiin.

  
”Koetko sitten, että me kaikki olemme jonkin sortin elukoita?” John kysyi.

  
”Kai kaikilla on jonkinlainen henkieläin. Spirituaalinen opas”, Arthur sanoi. Hän vilkaisi kaulassaan olevaa talismaania ja nosti katseensa takaisin Johnin silmiin, ”minä vietin kerran kuukausia intiaanien kanssa. Opin heiltä paljon luonnon tasapainosta ja heidän luonaan minä myös tein nämä onnenkalut. He kertoivat minulle, että jokaisella ihmisellä on oma sieluneläimensä. Kun ihminen nukkuu, sielueläin vaeltaa jossain ja tutkii ympärillään olevaa maailmaa ja palaa luontoonsa. Ja kun me kuolemme, silloin sielumme viimeistään palaa eläimeensä ja osaksi luontoa”. John pohti pitkään Arthurin sanoja. Hän oli joskus aikoinaan kuullut samanlaista tarinaa joltakin humpuukimieheltä tien varresta, mutta nyt, kun Arthur kertoi sen, se alkoi tuntua jopa todenmukaiselta.

  
” _Luonnosta sinä olet tullut, luontoon sinun on myös päädyttävä_ ”, John sanoi ja Arthur nosti kiinnostuneena katseensa, ”olen kuullut tuon lauseen jostain”

  
”Sitä kuulee usein, kun puhutaan sielueläimistä”, Arthur vastasi, ”minä uskon, että sinun sielueläimesi tosiaan on susi. Sinä todella kaipaat omaa laumaasi ja perhettäsi, mutta samalla haluat olla itsenäinen ja yksin. Olet ristiriitainen, mutta samaan aikaan niin yksinkertainen. Olet herkkä, mutta silti pystyt selviytymään tilanteista”. John kuunteli Arthuria silmät pyöreinä, kuin hän olisi joku upeampikin saarnamies. Hänen sanansa… niissä vain tuntui olevan jotain enemmän. Arthur osasi esittää asiansa niin maanläheisesti ja rauhallisesti. Hän sai Johnin tuntemaan olonsa jopa ylpeäksi, että hänen sieluneläimensä ja voimaeläimensä voisi olla susi. John kävi lopulta takaisin makaamaan ja alkoi pohtia Arthuria. Mikä oli Arthurin sielueläin? Johnin mieleen nousi heti hänen kohtaamisensa metsäkauriin kanssa. Hän hullu oli jo ajatellut, että oli tavannut Arthurin ja pitänyt Arthuria jonkinlaisena henkiolentona.

  
”Minusta sinä olet metsäkauris”, John puhui ajatuksensa ääneen ja kuuli, miten Arthur siirsi katseensa häneen, ”olet ystävällinen… karkaat helposti omiin ajatuksiisi. Sulaudut hyvin ympäristöösi, mutta reagoit heti, jos jotain eriskummallista tapahtuu. Sinulla on kyky ymmärtää, kyky kuunnella… Sinäkin olet selviytyjä. Vahva selviytyjä. Mutta silti minusta tuntuu, että… sinun ystävällisyytesi ja ymmärtäväisyytesi voi viedä sinut tielle, josta… ei välttämättä ole paluuta. Olet selviytyjä, mutta myös helppo saalis”. John hieroi hieman niskaansa ja siirsi katseensa Arthuriin, nähdäkseen vain miehen ihmettelevän reaktion. Arthur avasi hieman suutaan ja oli sanomassa jotain, mutta sulki lopulta suunsa ja kävi takaisin nojaamaan vasten puuta.

  
”Vai metsäkauris…”

* * *

Iltapäivä alkoi muuttua pikkuhiljaa alkuillaksi, kun John laittoi takin takaisin päällensä ja nousi hevosensa selkään. Arthur teki samoin ja he ratsastivat pois joentörmältä tielle. John tiesi, että hän lähtisi toiseen suuntaan, kuin Arthur, joka jatkaisi matkaansa Valentineen. Johnin oli aika mennä kotiin, ennen kuin Dutch hikeentyisi. Osittain John koki olevansa kuin lapsi. Ihan kuin hänellä olisi kotiintuloajat!

  
”Kiitos tästä iltapäivästä, John”, Arthur sanoi, ”olet taitava kalamies”

  
”Ja sinä taitava yrttien keräilijä”, John vastasi virnistäen ja he molemmat naurahtivat, ”tulen varmaan käymään Valentinessa taas pian… ehkä… ehkäpä jo huomenna”

  
”Minä lupaan olla huomenna kaupungissa. Pitää… tarkistaa pari asiaa”, Arthur vastasi. He katsoivat pitkään toisiaan, kuin yrittäen sanoa jotain, mutta mitään ei tullut ulos. Ehkä John löytäisi taas huomenna ne eksyneet sanat, ”…näenkö sinut huomenna?” Arthur kysyi jopa hieman toiveikkaana. John nosti katseensa ja loi lämpimän hymyn huulilleen.

  
”Katsotaan, metsäkauris. Katsotaan”, hän virnisti, johon Arthur vain naurahti.

  
”Alahan painua kotiin, sudenpentu”, hän vastasi ja kallisti hieman hattuaan, ennen kuin lähti ratsastamaan kohti Valentinea. John hymyili entistä enemmän ja lähti myös itse ratsastamaan kohti kotiaan. Hänen sydämessään tuntui niin… lämpimältä. Hän oli viimeksi kokenut tämän tunteen, kun hän oli tutustunut Abigailiin. Tosin silloin se tunne oli vain perhosia vatsassa. Nyt perhosten lisäksi jokin lämmitti Johnin sydäntä. Perhoset tuntuivat hyvältä, lämpö tuntui hyvältä. John riisui hymyillen hattunsa ja laittoi sen laukkuunsa, antaen iltatuulen heiluttaa hänen tummia hiuksiaan. Se kaikki tuntui niin hyvältä… Iltatuuli, ajatus Arthurista, ajatus taas uudesta huomisesta. Kaikki oli niin makeaa ja niin helppoa. Mikään ei painanut mieltä… Ei Dutch, ei tulevaisuus, ei Abigail… Huomenna olisi taas yksi hieno päivä Valentinessa. Toki Johnin mieltä painoi ajatus siitä, että hänen piti lähteä takaisin Strawberryyn ja kuunnella taas samaa alistamista ja haukkumista, mutta ajatus Arthurista sai hänet entistä iloisemmaksi. Hän kestäisi sen kaiken… kunhan näkisi Arthurin taas huomenna. Hän oli niin ajatuksissaan, ettei edes muistanut, että oli jättänyt vahingossa kuljetusvaunun Valentineen. No, siinä oli yksi syy palata huomenna Valentineen. Eikä Dutch voinut valittaakaan! Jonkunhan se vaunu piti hakea. Ja tässä tapauksessa se oli John. Kun John taas näki reitillään saman metsäkauriin rinteen päällä, hän vain heilautti sille kättään, kuin tervehtien sitä ja ratsasti kovemmin. Mitä nopeammin hän olisi kotona, sitä nopeammin hän pääsisi nukkumaan ja sitä nopeammin huominen tulisi. Huominen… Arthurin kanssa.


End file.
